


A Taxing Endeavor

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Law School, Stanford Era, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which Sam is incapable of suffering silently, and Jess exercises the better part of valor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taxing Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Pilot, in a fluffy AU way.  
> **Disclaimer**: All your intellectual property is not belong to me.

“God, he’s being disagreeable,” Jess said, flopping down onto the living room couch, a safe distance from her exam-plagued fiancé, who had spread legal paraphernalia all over their kitchen table and most of the counter space.

“Cut him some slack,” Maura said, sounding amused on her end of the connection. “What’s he studying for now?”

“Tax law.”

“Ick,” Maura said.

“Right? But it’s on the bar, so he’s got to take it.”

“Why don’t you come over here? We were just about to watch a movie, and you and Sam might do better out of each other’s hair.”

“Probably,” Jess admitted. “Let me put on something that isn’t sweatpants, and I’ll be there in a few.”

She changed into jeans, then went into the kitchen. “Baby, I’m going to Maura’s for a little bit.”

Sam looked up at her mournfully. “I’ll never have a social life again.”

Jess kissed the top of his head. “Hey, I stand by my willingness to chuck this whole endeavor and have us both go join the circus. I’ll paste a beard on my face and you can be the strong man.” She squeezed his bicep; Sam rolled his eyes, but she was pretty sure he was secretly pleased.

“I should stay in school,” Sam sighed, still woebegone.

“I probably won’t have any fun at Maura’s anyway,” Jess assured him. “I think we’re just going to watch _Avatar_ on that big wall-mounted TV they just bought. And maybe have some fried chicken, and you know Maura’s fried chicken is terrible.”

“I hate you,” Sam muttered, and glared down at the Internal Revenue Code.

“But I love you,” Jess said, and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He smelled a little exam-week funky, but he was still her Sam. “I’ll bring you back some chicken.”


End file.
